


The Barden Bella's Secret Santa Christmas Tradition

by RavenRambles



Category: Pitch Perfect
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gambling mention so if you get triggered at that trigger warning I guess, because this fandom needs more Jessley and I am trash, christmas secret Santa au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:58:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6534355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenRambles/pseuds/RavenRambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Jessley anon prompted me to write a secret Santa Jessley one-shot. It got super out of hand and ended up longer than expected. Super fluffy and cute. I hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Barden Bella's Secret Santa Christmas Tradition

“Go on Jessica, take a name from the hat!” Chloe urges her, an excited and child-like grin on her face as she shakes a bowler hat in front of her face. Jessica wasn’t even sure where Chloe even got the bowler hat from; none of the Bellas owned one. Nonetheless, Jessica smiles with a roll of her eyes and pulls a scrap of paper from the hat and scrunches it in her fist so that nobody could see the name that she’d picked.

“Okay, it’s just you left Beca.” Chloe moves past Jessica to stand with a hand on her hip, holding the bowler hat in front of a severely un-interested Bellas Captain. Jessica leans slightly against Ashley, who is a warm comfort by her side, as she watches Beca try to get out of the mandatory Barden Bellas secret Santa. She probably shouldn’t find Beca’s discomfort so hilarious but the girl is so obviously in love with Chloe, it’s ridiculous that she’d even try to resist Christmas Obsessed Chloe Beale. Beca, to her credit, lasts a solid five minutes before she begrudgingly accepts the paper with a huff before going back to her mixing, completely missing (read: ignoring) the quick exchange of money between Cynthia Rose and various Bellas. Because of course they’d bet on how long she’d last before she caved like wet paper to Chloe’s festive mood. Ashley tuts at the transactions, frowning when Jessica accepts a $30 note and then throws an angelic smirk her way.

“Chinese tonight? It’s on me.” Jessica whispers to Ashley, flashing the cash a little before slipping it into her bra with a grin as Ashley sighs affectionately and nods. 

“Okay everybody, you can go now. Remember to keep your name a secret!” Chloe orders, her own hand clenched tightly and protectively around her own paper; as if the name it held was sacred. Ashley stood, effectively pulling Jessica’s foundation from beneath her and causing her to slide sideways on the couch. Ashley chuckles in a good-natured way before holding out a hand for Jessica to use to pull herself up. Jessica ignores the butterflies in her stomach. 

“So, I’m to be bribed with Chinese bought with gambling money am I?” Ashley asks her with an endearing smile and a teasing tone to her voice as she links arms with her constant companion. A Smile graces her beautiful face whenJessica finds the decency to blush.

“I suppose I could let it slide if a serving of honey soy chicken was ordered”

“Done and done, mademoiselle.” Jessica replies with a wink as the red bleeds from her cheeks. Their friendship has always been this easy flirting, however it’s recently that things feel as though they’ve changed. Ashley leaves her at her bedroom door with a kiss on the cheek and a promise to be back soon and Jessica takes the time to remove the highly crumpled paper from the deepest reaches of her jeans pocket. Unfurling the paper jumble she reads the name of her secret Santa.

Ashley Summers.

Great.

-.-.-.-

“Okay everybody, Santa hats on because it’s secret Santa tiiiiiime!” Chloe sang out through the Bella house. A tired groan replied as the acapella group realised just how early it was; honestly how could one person be so chipper at 7am in the morning? That being said, almost every girl grabbed their Santa presents and their Santa hats before gathering in a pyjama’d circle in the living room, their presents placed on the floor at their feet. Every single person notice’s Beca’s absence. Every single person passes Cynthia Rose their money as Chloe tuts her tongue and heads upstairs. Fat Amy starts the clock.

“You didn’t pass any money this time” Ashley whispers in her ear in a raspy morning voice and Jessica suppresses a shudder at how attractive it is. 

“I don’t always compete in the Bella’s Beca Gambling Game” She smirks, shifting slightly against Ashley so that both girls were more comfortable. Ashley chuckles.

“Shame, I was hoping you’d buy me dinner again” 

The flirting is shameless and Jessica is pretty sure that Cynthia has an ongoing pot open about when she’s going to make her move on Ashley. She’s also pretty sure that most people think they’re already dating.

(She wishes.)

Jessica is about to reply when a victorious Chloe emerges after 10 minutes with a very tired looking Beca who flops onto the spare space on the couch and gratefully accepts the coffee that is handed to her. The Bella’s secret Santa tradition then commences, Chloe handing each member their present which they then had to unwrap and guess their secret Santa. The girls know one another well and many of them guess their Santa’s. Jessica is no different and correctly guesses that, surprisingly, Ashley bought her the expensive looking paint kit she has received. Jessica is also very aware of everybody's eyes on her as Ashley is the last to open her present. 

“Oh, Jessica” Ashley breathes when she sees the assortment of expensive-looking gifts in the box she’s just unwrapped. A silver necklace inlaid with her birthstone, a package of Ashley’s favourite chocolate, a book she’s wanted for forever. It’s the hand drawn album art picture of her that houses a hand selected mix cd that Ashley picks up and cradles in her hands, though. Jessica holds her breath, fidgeting under the eyes of every single pair of eyes in the room. Ashley’s are the only ones that matter though. 

“You must have spent a fortune”

“You’re worth it.”

The moment is only slightly ruined with Fat Amy’s ‘someone get some popcorn’ comment as Ashley’s eyes scour her face for the truth that they’ve both been skirting around for months. Jessica can hardly stand it but then Ashley all but lunges for her lips and every single tension filled moment comes to a head. Ashley’s lips are soft and needy against hers and Jessica may possibly be dreaming or even dead because her crush is kissing her; Ashley is kissing her. She’s more than a little disappointed when she has to pull away for air and finally tunes back into the real world to find the Bella’s whooping excitedly and swapping money with Cynthia Rose. 

Those bastards; She knew it. 

She turns to see Ashley examining her gifts with a grin, cheeks stained a deep burgundy colour. 

“Hey,” Jessica whispers, smiling at Ashley when she looks up, “Do you like it?”

“Did the kiss not make it obvious?” Ashley laughs, the CD still clutched in her hands as though it’s the most precious thing she’s ever been given. Jessica smiles, glad that this feels so comfortable.

“You may have to re-iterate your point, just to make it clear” She bites her lip, a sliver of worry making her wonder whether she’s being too forward. She quirks an eyebrow and tilts her head, allowing Ashley to make the move if she wants to. She sighs in delight when Ashley leans in and their lips touch again. Yeah, she could get used to this. She keeps her eyes closed for a moment when Ashley stops the kiss, in order to savour the moment. Ashley laughs and kisses her again chastely.

“Put this necklace on me?”

“Sure” Jessica smiles, the blush now seeming like a constant addition to her face.

“So, are you buying me Chinese tonight?”

Jessica laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo you can find me at reythespacebae on tumblr if you want to yell at me about Jessley. I hope you enjoyed this and you should know that I have more Jessley stuff in the works so y'know like subscribe if you want to be notified when I post gay ass fics :) Thanks!


End file.
